leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ionia
Ionia jest wyspiarskim miasto-państwem przy wschodnim wybrzeżu kontynentalnej części Valoran, na północny wschód od Noxus. right|thumb|350px|Placidium; Ionia __TOC__ Opis Ionia jest naturalnie pięknym narodem-wyspą pełną starych drzew, wysokich gór i spokojnie płynących rzek. Cały krajobraz jest pokryty dużymi obszarami lasów tętniących życiem. Lokalizacje Obecnie 10 miejsc jest znanych z Ionii. Stolica Ionia - Placidium, położona jest w południowo-zachodniej części Ionii północnym zachodzie Navori; Navori to region położony w południowej części kontynentu Ionii. Wyspa Garlin znajduje się w południowej przeważającej części z Ionii i Shon-Xan, na wschód od regionu Navori. Klasztor Shojin znajduje się wewnątrz Placidium, Klasztor Hirana, znajduje się gdzieś w regionach północno-wschodnich, a Zakon Kinkou - stary ród w północno-zachodniej części wyspy. Świątynna Pallasu leży gdzieś w południowych regionach, Gwiezdna Twierdza to latający zamek, który należy do , a obecnie pływający gdzieś między Ionią i Astral Grove, miejscem pochodzenia i domu poprzedniego przed jej upadkiem. Mimo, że istnieje poza Runeterrą, jest ona dostępna w lasach Ionii. Kultura Ionia jest rajem dla istot poszukujących duchowego rozwoju i oświecenia. Podczas zaludnionych głównie przez ludzi, niektórzy yordlowie i istoty z unikalnego pochodzenia to Ionia to też ich dom. Istnieje wiele ośrodków i szkół duchowych Oświecenia w Ionii, każdy działa w harmonii ze sobą, aby znaleźć odpowiedź na życiowe mistyczne pytania. Dlaczego tu jesteśmy? Kim jesteśmy? Co życie naprawdę oznacza? Takie pościgi zostawiają trochę czasu na myśli imperializmu; Ionianie są bardzo spokojni z natury. Ionianie poświęcają swoje życie dla realizacji duchowego oświecenia, zamiast konfliktu, jaki rodzaj oświecenia jest do jednostki. Mistycy z Ionii zagłębiają wiele tajemnic, pionierskie samych głębin duchowości. Podczas, gdy wiele z nich poświęca czas na realizacje pokoju i światła, są tacy, którzy chodzą po różnych ścieżkach. Niektóre realizują piękno wieczystego smutku, trochę podniecenie ciemności, niektóre witalność z pierwotnością. Większość Ionianów znajdują przemoc niesmaczną i nie próbują uciekać do używania podczas rozwiązywania problemów. To nie znaczy jednak, że są bezradni i nie mogą się bronić. Dyplomacja jest sztuką w Ionii, a iońscy dyplomaci są czczeni przez jej obywateli. Ich sądy są również znane w całym Valoran jako paradygmaty uczciwości i neutralności tak bardzo, że sędziowscy Ionianie są jednymi z najbardziej poszukiwanych przez League of Legends. Rząd thumb|left|150px|Herb Ionii Ionia ma jeden z najbardziej niezwykłych struktur rządowych w całej Runeterry. Jest to częściowo ze względu na neutralne stanowisko polityczne, a także dlatego, że ludzie w Jonii na ogół unikali konfliktów na korzyść ich niekończących się poszukiwaniach oświecenia. Mocni i mądrzy ci, którzy są uważani za błogosławione lub oświecone, jak , są brane pod uwagę z dużą ilością szacunku. Brak zaangażowania militarnego uniemożliwił Ionii od potrzeby jednego określonego przywódcy, tak jak w przypadku innych miast-państw. Zamiast tego Ionia została podzielona na prowincje, które są reprezentowane przez Starszego. Aby określić, który staje się starszy, odbywa się co pięć lat tzw. konkurs "Wyróżnienie". Konkurs ma kilka prób, które sprawdzają swoich kandydatów w całej szerokiej gamy umiejętności. Szkoły w każdym regionie wysyłają swoich najlepszych adeptów - mężczyźni i kobiety, którzy trenowali swoje ciała i umysły na drodze do oświecenia - do reprezentowania ich w rozróżnieniu. Panujący Starsi z każdego regionu, a następnie zbierają na Konwergencję Starszych trzykroć rocznie lub gdy wszelki Elder wzywa do montażu awaryjnego. Księżna , zamieszkuje wśród nich. O dziwo, nie było by nigdy rejestrowana walki o władzę wewnątrz tego systemu, ale jest to na ogół uważane, że to ma być spowodowane Drogą pokory, jednym z najważniejszych i szanowanych testów z wyróżnieniem. Sekty W Ionii stworzono jedno z najbardziej różnorodnych i niezwykłych form walki w całej Runeterze - manifestacje prowadzące do znalezienia oświecenia. *'Sztuka Hiten' - to styl posługiwania się ostrzami stworzonymi przez mistrza Lito. Jego sztuka było pilnie strzeżoną tajemnicą, ale mówiono, iż miecze oddychały w jego rękach. Kiedy mistrz Lito zginął, jego córka odziedziczyła sztukę Hiten. Irelia od tego momentu podniosła styl na nowy poziom, gdyż była w stanie obsługiwać wieloma ostrzami przez telekinezę. Taniec broni był płynny i bez wysiłku wycinały zastępy przeciwników wokół niej. *'Styl Wuju' to zasady opierające się nad absolutną duchową świadomością samego siebie i swego wroga. , opiekun tej starożytnej sztuki, pochodzi z jednego z niewielu plemion poświęconych ochronie Wuju przed zapomnieniem. Obecnie Master Yi jest ostatnim praktykującym ten styl oraz zobowiązał się zachować sztukę Wuju przez uczenie jej innych osób, takim jak: . *'Klasztor Hirana' jest domem dla wielu mnichów, którzy sięgnęli do najgłębszych głębi duchowości. Ich adepci są jednymi z najbardziej zagorzałych zwolenników osobistych harmonii samych siebie. Pomimo, że mnisi nie tolerują przemocy, nie są bezbronni, ponieważ są na tyle wyszkoleni, aby przeciwstawić się wrogom. W akcie bezinteresowności, mnisi przyjęli i nauczyli go, jak panować i kontrolować nad zwierzęcą wściekłością... przez większość czasu. *'Zakon Kinkou' istnieje jako starożytny klan pochodzący z iońskich wysp, który poświęcił się nad zachowaniem równowagi. Porządek, chaos, światłość, ciemność - wszytko musi istnieć w idealnej harmonii w celu zachowania wszechświata w jak najlepszym stanie. Zakon w tym celu wykorzystuje wojowników cienia, aby utrzymać świat w równowadze. Trójka wojowników: , i otrzymała jedno z trzech świętych obowiązków - Oglądanie Gwiazd, Kierowanie Słońca i Przycinanie Drzew. Jednakże klan upadł i od tamtej pory znajduje się Zakon Cieni. *'Zakon Cieni' to nowy klan, który poświęcił się nauce zakazanej sztuki cienia i zabija każdego, który tego nie opanuje. Ich przywódca - była pierwszą osobą od 200 lat, która nauczyła się tej techniki. Za jej pomocą był w stanie obalić starożytny Zakon Kinkou i od tamtej chwili te ziemie traktuje je jako własne poligony treningowe. *'Klasztor Shojin' jest domem dla spokojnych mnichów, którzy od dawna praktykowali walkę jako wewnętrzne uzdrowienie. Dzięki medytacji mnisi są w stanie odmładzać się z bardzo poważnych urazów. Niektóry z kapłanów potrafią dzięki niewyobrażalnej sile woli przetrwać cierpienie i ból bez krzyków przez wiele tygodni. mieszka w klasztorze, wcześniej podróżując przez wiele lat, mając nadzieję, że uzyska przebaczenie za dawne błędy. *'Opiekun Świątyni Pallasu' była to samotna rola przyznawana wyłącznie dla najbardziej wyjątkowych iońskich wojowników. Służąc jako strażnik świątynny, Opiekun ma czuwać nad "Otchłanią Pallasu" - starożytnym dołem tak złej, która uwolniona jest w stanie objąć całą wyspę w ciemnościach. Niestety, ta rola już nie istnieje, gdyż Ostatni Opiekun - dał się pochłonąć Otchłani w czarnych płomieniach i uzyskaną moc chce wykorzystać dla zemsty na Noxusie. Demografia Ionia to miejsce wizualnie przyodziany w liczne ogrody i świątynie. Rezerwaty przyrody i parki wypełniają iońskie wioski, a pogodna estetyka wypełnia krajobrazy nawet w portach i miejscach przemysłowych. Budynki są zbudowane tak, aby zachować środowisko w jak najbardziej pierwotnym kształcie. Wszystkie struktury Ionii są bogato zdobione a w szczególności świątynie. Magia jest dość często wykorzystana w miastach, lecz tylko do celów pokojowych. Kilka najważniejszych nexusów państwa-miasta znajdują się w znanych świątyniach i komunalnych domach kontemplacji. Jednym z najbardziej znanych struktur w Ionii jest Placidium, który znajduje się w samym centrum miasta-państwa na szczycie jednego z największych nexusów. Budynek jest siedzibą Szkoły Transcendentalizmu - organizacji poświęconej do podnoszenia u ludności Rutenerry na największe wyżyny duchowości jak to tylko możliwe. Szkoła jest obecnie znana, ponieważ jeden z bohaterów Ligi jest jednym z członków rady nadzorczej regentów. Wszyscy z całej Rutenerry przybywają do szkoły, aby szukać tajemnic duchowego oświecenia. Wielu dyplomatów odnoszących największe sukcesy Ionii spędzili troszkę czasu na studiowanie właśnie w tej Szkole Transcendentalizmu. Dołączenie do Ligi Ionia znany jest z czcią równowagi, a to rozciąga się również na jego politykę. Ionia nie była oryginalnym członkiem Ligi. To było i nadal głoszone, neutralne stanowisko w sprawach politycznych Valoran. Jednak ta postawa nie wyklucza ich z konfliktu z lądu. W ostatnich czasach, żądny władzy państwa-miasta z Noxus odwróciły wzrok w kierunku Ionii dla celów podboju. Noxus rozpoczęło serię kampanii podbijając pozornie pacyfistycznych Ionów. Choć początkowe etapy inwazji były bardzo udane, Ionia ostatecznie zebrała obrony, że zaszokowała Noxiańskie Naczelne Dowództwo. Jednocześnie przywódcy Ionii pośpieszyli się z wpisu Ionii do Ligi, zapobiegając Noxus z dalszych walk poza Fields of Justice. Noxus był w stanie utrzymać działalność zawodową w niektórych południowych terytoriów wyspy, dzięki kluczowym zwycięstwie nad Ionią w meczu Ligi, który walczył do ustalenia losu podbitych ziem. Po siedmiu latach, Ionia i Noxus walczyli ponownie w rewanżu, w którym Ionianie uzyskali zwycięstwo, odzyskując ich południowe prowincje. Historia Inwazja na Noxus Ostatni Strażnik Próba na Wyspę Ujawnienie Cieni Protest Mnicha Shojin Droga do Rewanżu Konsekwencje Rewanżu Festyn Ognia Niebiańska Twierdza Koniec Wieczności Upadek Kinkou, Powstanie Cieni Starożytna tajemnica Runeterry Oryginał= |-| Zedytowany= Hej wszystkim! Tu . Zazwyczaj nie proszę o pomoc. Podczas swoich wypraw znalazłem wiele ciekawych reliktów, ale nigdy nie trafiłem na nic takiego. Zebrałem wszystko na moim biurku, byście mogli się im przyjrzeć. Ważne jest to, że znaleziono je na całej Runeterrze i pochodzą z różnych epok. Sęk w tym, że... na wszystkich widnieje , wyraźnie nie będąca człowiekiem, uzbrojona w ząbkowane ostrze. Nie wiem, czy chcę poznać wyjaśnienie tej zagadki. Z tego, co się dowiedziałem, ta postać pojawia się w środku wielu krwawych konfliktów i opowieści o wojnach. Co myślicie? Kim jest ta istota i jaką rolę odgrywa w historii Runeterry? A jeśli chcecie poznać kilka opowieści o niej - przejdę do tego. Ostrzegam jednak, że nie są zbyt piękne. Demacia= Popatrz na to. To witraż z Demacii. Nie pytaj, skąd go mam. Oczywiście, że go oddam. Pożyczam go tylko do badań, nie zorientują się nawet, że zniknął. Demacianie ciągle bredzą o światłości, więc po co im w ogóle okna? Przyjrzyj się. Widzisz tę postać w środku? Ze skrzydłami i ząbkowanym mieczem? To właśnie wszędzie się przewija. To pierwsze znalezisko, które skłoniło mnie do myślenia. Nie jest zbyt stare, ma zaledwie kilka pokoleń. Popytałem, ale nikt nie wie, co to za postać. Wszyscy jednak są zgodni, że to ktoś godny tego, by uczcić go w ten sposób. Dlaczego jednak pojawia się w tak wielu miejscach? Wiele z tych znalezisk jest naprawdę starych - pochodzą z tak dawno zaginionych cywilizacji, że nie mają nawet nazw. Jak to możliwe? |-| Noxus= To posąg z Noxus. Tak, z Noxus. Wiesz, co myślę o Noxianach, ale ich miasto jest pełne historii. Żeby uniemożliwić mi zwiedzenie jednego z najważniejszych miejsc w całym Valoranie potrzeba czegoś więcej niż czarna magia, strażnicy z ogromnymi toporami i przerażający . Noxus jest pełne takich posągów. Przeważnie tworzone są w hołdzie największym bohaterom państwa, ale ten nie wygląda jak noxiański heros. Znam się na tym - wystarczy wziąć do ręki dowolną noxiańską książkę, a przeważnie okaże się, że to przydługa kronika życia jakiegoś bohatera. Nie zwróciłbym uwagi na ten posąg, gdybym nie rozpoznał . Dręczy mnie jedno... czemu w Noxus znajdują się posągi istoty, która przewija się też w demaciańskiej sztuce? |-| Piltover= Kiedy zauważyłem podobieństwa między demaciańskim witrażem, a noxiańskim posągiem, stwierdziłem, że muszę wiedzieć, co się za tym kryje. Zdobyłem jak najwięcej ksiąg z biblioteki akademii w Piltover. Niektóre działy są zastrzeżone dla wszystkich, poza absolwentami. Pewnie mógłbym się tam dostać, ale nie chciałem palić za sobą mostów, więc poprosiłem o pomoc . Wszyscy go uwielbiają. Ta mniejsza to zbiór noxiańskich poematów bitewnych W środku znajdują się typowe brednie, ale moją uwagę przykuł miecz na okładce. Ta stara, duża księga zawiera baśnie i opowieści. Nie wszystkie mają w sobie ziarnko prawdy, ale jedna zwróciła moją uwagę. Jej bohaterem jest arogancki generał, który poprowadził swoich wojowników do boju i z łatwością zwyciężył. Przygwoździł swoich ostatnich wrogów, ale... pycha często prowadzi do upadku. Wielki wojownik - czyli nasza - pojawił się na polu bitwy. Wrogowie aroganckiego generała, znajdujący się na skraju śmierci, odzyskali ducha. Napisano tu: „Powstali z kolan, jak gdyby ich krew zawrzała”. „Generał patrzył, jak jego armię pokonują wrogowie, którzy jeszcze przed chwilą błagali o litość. Jego przeciwnicy stali się mordercami i rzeźnikami. Kiedy się do niego zbliżali, generał nie był pewien, czy wciąż są ludźmi.” |-| Shurima= Shurima nie istnieje od wieków. To teraz sterta kurzu, ale ruiny świadczą, że na pustyni kwitła niegdyś potężna cywilizacja. Nie wiem, co stało się z tym imperium. Chyba zniknęło bez śladu... ale to osobna historia. Znalazłem tę urnę w tamtejszym grobowcu. Wygląda na to, że było to miejsce pochówku shurimiańskiego wodza, który walczył z przytłaczającymi siłami przeciwnika. Zginąłby ze swymi ludźmi w chwale, jednak w jakiś sposób udało im się zwyciężyć. Garstka wojowników pokonała tysiące wrogów. Nic dziwnego, że takie zwycięstwo uczczono opisem na ścianie grobowca, ale co robi na urnie ta ? Jaką rolę odegrała w bitwie? Nie rozumiem. |-| Freljord= Z freljordzkiego lodu można wykuć wiele ciekawych przedmiotów. Ta kraina zawsze była polem bitwy, więc nie zajmowałbym się takimi sztyletami, gdyby nie dwie sprawy. Po pierwsze - spójrz na ten grawerunek. Jeśli przyjrzeć się uważnie, dostrzec można ten sam ząbkowany wzór. Po drugie... no cóż, rękojeść zrobiona jest z ludzkiej kości. To jeszcze nic. Barbarzyńcy z tego regionu twierdzą, że to legendarne ostrze, należące do , który pojawił się podczas bitwy ze znienawidzonym plemieniem. Potyczka była już prawie przegrana, gdy ten pojawił się i powiódł wojowników do zwycięstwa. Żaden przeciwnik nie pozostał przy życiu, ale gdy członkowie plemienia chcieli uczcić swego bohatera, ten zdążył zniknąć. Podobno zabrali kości swych wrogów jako trofea ku jego czci. Brzmi to podobnie to historii z shurimiańskiego grobowca. Obie opowieści dotyczą wojownika, który odwrócił losy ogromnej bitwy... jednak cena zwycięstwa była makabryczna. |-| Ionia= drewniana tabliczka z wydrążonym wizerunkiem postaci poplamiona tuszem lub... krwią]] Ten kawałek drewna został wyrzeźbiony dawno przed wojną z Noxusem. Takie rzeźby stanowią rzadkość, ale są do siebie podobne. Przedstawiają piękne sceny - krajobrazy, medytujących mnichów, niebo nocą; całe to „oświecenie”, którym się tak przejmują. Ale ten... jest inny. Nigdy nie widziałem nic podobnego. To ta ze swym mieczem; najgorsze jest to, że te czerwone plamy to chyba nie tusz... |-| Ukryta strona= Tu mi się poszczęściło. Znalazłem to między stronami tej ogromnej książki. To nie ten sam papier, ponadto jest strona mocno uszkodzona. Może ktoś zbadał je przede mną, ale nie dotarł tak daleko. Na tym obrazie wygląda na to, że ci ludzie czczą posąg . Wygląda na to, że jest w połowie odkryty. Chyba nie zbudowali go, lecz znaleźli. Co w tej istocie sprawiło, że ludzie byli jej tak oddani? |-| Monety i medalion= Wygrałem te monety od pewnego , którego imienia nie zdradzę... a którego prawdziwego imienia wręcz nie znam. Przegrałem każde rozdanie poza tym; oczywiście, pokonałem go, gdy postawił zupełnie bezużyteczne stare monety. Nie mogę wydać ich nigdzie w Valoranie. Przynajmniej teraz do czegoś mi się przydały. Nie od razu zdałem sobie z tego sprawę, ale widnieje na nich to samo ząbkowane ostrze. No i mamy ten stary medalion. Jest antyczny - nie mam pojęcia, skąd pochodzi. Przedstawia twarz tej . Kimkolwiek jest, pojawia się tu od dawna. To wszystko, co udało mi się zebrać. I... jak myślisz? Kim jest ta postać i co oznacza jej obecność? Wiem jedno: Nigdy nie chcę jej spotkać... Bohaterowie Miasta-Państwa Bohaterowie Powiązani en:Ionia Kategoria:Miejsca